


Good Morning, I Love You

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sneaking Out, THEYRE SO WHIPPED, Teenagers, Texting, i died multiple times while writing this, this is rly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Jaemin convinces Renjun to sneak out in the middle of the night. Sudden confessions and lots of feelings ensue.





	Good Morning, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hello all this is my first fic on here! i wrote this in like a day so i apologize if there are mistakes and stuff!! anyway, i really love this pairing so so much theyre so whipped for each other UGH ok please enjoy this yall <3333  
> (also the "love confessions" tag might not make sense bc theyre already dating in this but it will make sense, trust)

**to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:37AM**  
hey babe  
are you awake??

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:37AM**  
of course im awake do you even know me

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:38AM**  
im sorry [rolling eyes emoji]  
maybe you wanted to get more than four hours of sleep for once lmao

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:39AM**  
i am a senior i do not give a fuck anymore  
it's a saturday too i dont need to sleep early

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:39AM**  
lmao youre right  
well okay anyway  
it's good that youre awake then  
let's go somewhere  
we can use my car, my parents arent home rn theyre visiting my grandma

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:40AM**  
um are you serious  
just bc your parents are gone doesnt mean that i can leave the house in the middle of the night

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:41AM**  
but babeeee  
we havent gone out in like a week

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:41AM**  
uh we went out to get boba after school yesterday  
wdym "we havent gone out in a week"

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:42AM**  
ok i guess but it wasnt even for that long  
you had to leave after like thirty mins bc you had to study for your ap psych test

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:42AM**  
i was so prepared for that test tho :(

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:42AM**  
im sure you were babe  
but anway, back to the original topic  
what time do your parents usually wake up??

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:42AM**  
they wake up late on weekends lmao  
like later than i do  
like 11am

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:43AM**  
so it's fine if we go lol  
i promise to get you home before they wake up  
we're not gonna be out for like nine hours lmao

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:43AM**  
hmmmm idk

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:43AM**  
pleaseeeeee  
i just wanna see my baby right now  <333

 **from: Renjun <3**  
**received: 1:44AM**  
god dammit  
youre lucky youre so cute and sweet and shit  
i'll be ready in ten mins

 **to: Renjun <3**  
**sent: 1:45AM**  
yes come through!  
see you  <3333333

☼

As soon as Renjun gets the text from Jaemin saying that he's outside, Renjun creeps through his house, trying to make as little noise as possible. He hears his dad snoring loudly, sighing in relief now that he knows his parents are fast asleep. He takes his set of house keys, slipping through the door and locking it with the most stealth he's ever used in his life.

Renjun instantly smiles as he locks eyes with his boyfriend sitting in the driver's seat of his beat up Honda. Jaemin gets out of the car, walking to the other side of the vehicle and opening the door for Renjun. Jaemin does this whenever he takes Renjun anywhere, but it manages to make his heart melt every single time. Once Renjun is in the car, he feels the smooth tone of Daniel Caesar's voice singing "Best Part" resonate within him. The song has been one of his favorites for a while, as when he first heard it, as cheesy as it sounds, the lyrics instantly reminded him of his boyfriend.

"Hey, you made it out alive." Jaemin chuckles as he starts up the car.

"Yeah, whatever," Renjun playfully punches Jaemin's arm, "you're still a bad influence on me."

"What do you mean? I'm a fucking angel!" The younger boy gives him a charming smile, knowing how much the action affects Renjun.

Renjun scoffs, "You wish!"

The laugh a bit, allowing their banter to come to an end. The air is filled with the music coming from Jaemin's phone, and there is no conversation between the two. They're okay with that. Through the years they have spent together, even when they weren't dating yet, the pair has grown to be content with no words and only each other's company.

"Hey," Renjun starts talking again, "I really like this song."

"Yeah, I know you do. I always take note of the songs you put in your streaks. I wanna know what kind of stuff my boy likes to listen to." Jaemin says nonchalantly.

Whenever Renjun sends his daily streaks on Snapchat, he mentions a "Song of the Day" to show his friends what kind of music he's currently listening to. Renjun smiles to himself, a blush forming on his cheeks as he never thought anyone would actually do anything with that information.

When the song ends, Renjun asks, "Where are we even going?"

"Uh," Jaemin scratches the back of his neck, "I honestly don't even know." He laughs nervously.

"Oh my fucking goodness, why am I not even surprised?" Renjun knows that Jaemin is an extremely carefree person, just going with the flow and doing things in life without planning much. He doesn't understand how the other boy can get away with that; if Renjun doesn't make a workplan for a project, he's going to have a mental breakdown the night before the due date.

Jaemin laughs loudly, and the sound is one of the most beautiful things Renjun has heard in his life. "You know me so well, babe." He looks fondly at Renjun, reaching his free hand over to grasp his boyfriend's smaller one and intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, I do." Renjun looks down at their interlaced hands, using the index finger of his other hand to draw circles around Jaemin's knuckles. As he stares at their fingers wrapped around each other, he feels his heart swell with love and contentment. Renjun may give Jaemin a bit of attitude sometimes, but they both know that it's lighthearted, that he doesn't really mean it, that he loves him despite his snarky comments.

"Um, Jaemin?" Renjun asks, hearing Jaemin make a noise of acknowledgement, "Can we go to The Top?"

The Top is a hill which looks over the whole city, and it's a popular destination for the couple, perfect for talking about anything and enjoying each other's presence. They tend to go there whenever they're feeling stressed, as the view is so beautiful it almost immediately brings them peace of mind.

Jaemin squeezes Renjun's hand, approving of his request. "Of course, babe."

☼

The two get out of the car after driving up the road leading to the peak of The Top, going to sit on the lone bench installed on the hill. Jaemin breathes in deeply, taking in the cool night air and the view of it all. Although it's the middle of the night, most of the city lights are still on, giving the beautiful scene of little bright dots illuminating the darkness.

The wind starts blowing a little more harshly, and Renjun regrets only wearing a long-sleeved shirt that barely does anything to keep him warm. It's the middle of spring, but that doesn't mean the weather is all sunshine and rainbows during the day, let alone at night. Jaemin notices Renjun's shivering, so he takes off his denim jacket and puts it around his boyfriend's shoulders. He's wearing a hoodie, so he isn't really affected by this change in the amount of clothing he's wearing. He would have given it to Renjun anyway, even if he wasn't as prepared.

"Is this better? I have a blanket in the trunk if you're still feeling cold." Jaemin tells Renjun as he runs his fingers through his soft hair.

Renjun melts into Jaemin's touch and shakes his head. His boyfriend is really dumb at times, but he's ultimately the biggest sweetheart Renjun has ever met. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you, are you warm enough?"

"I'm never cold when I'm around someone as hot as you." Jaemin says smoothly, winking as he finishes his sentence.

Renjun rolls his eyes, scooting further away from Jaemin to show his distaste. "Fuck off, you're so greasy, it's gross."

The taller boy throws his head back from laughing, clearly amused by Renjun's reaction. Despite what Renjun said, Jaemin pulls him closer, putting his arm around the boy and hopefully keeping him warmer through their shared body heat. Renjun leans further into Jaemin, resting in the crook of his neck. Renjun feels safe when they're together, and it makes it so much better since Jaemin is a lot taller than him. The older boy whines whenever Jaemin makes a comment about the height difference between them, but in actuality, Renjun loves it. He loves how he's the perfect height for burying his face into Jaemin's neck whenever they hug and how his boyfriend has to lean down a tiny bit more to kiss him.

As the two are simply sitting on the bench together, Jaemin thinks about how he's going to say it. Even though they've been together for a solid six months, neither of them has uttered those three words. They hadn't meant to go so long without saying it; time just passed by them so quickly. Of course, they show their love for each other in different ways, but Jaemin feels the sudden uncontrollable urge in his heart to tell Renjun directly. He breathes deeply, trying to calm his nerves and build up his confidence.

Taking advantage of his burst of courage, he stands up from the bench, making his boyfriend stand up with him. They're facing each other, and Jaemin goes to wrap his arms around Renjun, enveloping him in a hug. Renjun is surprised, to say the least, but he soon melts into the embrace, reveling in the warmth. He can hear Jaemin's heartbeat, making the scene all the more intimate.

Jaemin pulls away slightly, but just enough so they can see each other's face. He places one hand on Renjun's neck, using his thumb to rub his cheek. Jaemin scans his boyfriend's face, taking in his delicate features, and he hums, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Renjun's cheeks heat up, and he buries his face into Jaemin's chest, whining a bit. Jaemin laughs a bit as he feels Renjun nod against him in response to his question. He takes Renjun's face in his hands, squeezing the shorter boy's cheeks and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Have I ever told you how fucking adorable you are?" Jaemin asks, kissing Renjun over and over again and causing him to giggle. Jaemin loves it when Renjun gets like this, when the older boy doesn't make any sarcastic jokes or comments and just accepts the love Jaemin gives him. He loves him all the time, of course, but this side of Renjun is his favorite, and he appreciates it so much more because it doesn't come out very often.

Now's the time to do it, Jaemin thinks. He goes back to wrapping Renjun in a tight hug, breathing in, breathing out. "Have I ever told you," he pauses for a few seconds, "that I love you, lots and lots?"

Not really expecting to hear Jaemin say "I love you" to him for the first time, Renjun's breath hitches and his heart rate speeds up, feeling at a loss for words. Jaemin notices this, breaking away from the hug and looking right into his boyfriend's eyes that seem to sparkle at that very moment.

"It's okay," Jaemin brushes the hair out of Renjun's face with his hand, "you don't need to say anything." He leans down slowly, catching his boyfriend's soft lips with his own.

As Jaemin kisses him, Renjun can't help but feel like he's at home. His boyfriend's lips against his, his large hands combing through his hair, their heartbeats synced with one another, connected through their shared love.

They separate after a minute or two; neither of them were really counting. There's a small distance between the two of them now, and Jaemin just smiles brightly at Renjun, the latter doing the same. Jaemin starts to walk in the direction of his car, jerking his head slightly to motion Renjun to follow him. When the older boy catches up, Jaemin reaches to stick his hand in Renjun's back pocket to keep the two of them within close proximity to each other.

"Wow, all that mushy shit and you go back to feeling my ass right after?"

"Oh, fuck off."

☼

On the way to Renjun's house, the older boy falls asleep in the passenger seat. People falling asleep in the passenger seat is one of Jaemin's pet peeves, but Renjun is an exception. He loves him too much to interrupt his small nap, so instead he pulls his phone out while they're stopped at a red light and takes a picture of his boyfriend's peaceful sleeping state.

Jaemin parks at the curb in front of Renjun's house when they arrive and gently shakes Renjun's shoulder to wake him up. Renjun opens his eyes slowly, looking around to remember where he is and why he's in Jaemin's old car. He sees that the vehicle is parked in front of his house, so it registers in his mind that he has to get out of the car and into his comfortable bed.

"Good night, or morning, I guess." Renjun says after checking the time on his phone, the clock reading "3:04." "Thank you for convincing me to sneak out, I needed that." He gives a tiny laugh, then leaning over to kiss Jaemin's cheek before leaving.

"You're welcome, baby, good morning." Jaemin also laughs, feeling strange that he's mentioning the morning even though it's basically pitch black outside.

Jaemin makes sure Renjun is completely safe inside his house before starting up the engine and driving away.

☼

 **to: nana**  
**sent: 3:12AM**  
hey jaemin  
i love you lots n lots too

After Renjun sends that text, he lets his eyes slip closed as tiredness overtakes him. He gets eight hours of sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!! please dont be afraid to let me know what you thought of it/point out any mistakes and typos/ask questions about anything unclear/etc.!!! constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated!!!! wishing you all a good morning/afternoon/evening wherever u are!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
